To The Future
by bugheadotp
Summary: Even though Ziva left, Tony stayed in contact with her. He also decided on something very serious about his future Following the announcement of Michael's departure from the show. I thought that this was due


A couple of days ago I heard that Michael Weatherly was leaving NCIS and I thought about what would be my ideal exit story line. I hope you enjoy & don't forget to review!

* * *

On September 20 2005, two major things happened. Not only did Anthony DiNozzo's best friend die but he also met the love of his life Ziva David. It broke his heart when she left 8 years later but he understood her reason. What the rest of the team didn't know was that he kept in touch with her.

Letters. Emails. _Facetime._ To anyone else listening to their story it would sound like a relationship but it wasn't. Neither Tony or Ziva had the guts to ask each other about their relationship status as it would end in heart break no matter what.  
Every holiday they would fly to another country meet. Somewhere where no one knew their life story.

At the beginning on September 2015, Tony flew out to Israel to see Ziva. He was due to be at work on their 10th anniversary of **meeting** so he hoped this would make up for missing it. Armed with a bunch of flowers & his signature smile, he knocked at her door.  
When Ziva answered she was shocked to say the least. The duo looked at each other before embracing in a hug. "What are you doing here Tony?"  
"Well sweet cheeks, we won't be together on the 20th so I thought we could celebrate early. I brought some movies, some flowers and my charm."  
"Well that's defiantly too much to handle so you best come in." Ziva said and led him to her living room which was very minimalistic. The only things on the wall were her TV, a clock & two pictures. One of her, Ari & Tali and the other of her with 'Team Gibbs'.

The later in the night it got, the more tired the pair were. Tony was blaming it on his jetlag whilst Ziva was just exhausted. After watching their final movie, they both started talking about anything that had happened between their last meeting. It was also at this time that Ziva had told Tony she was done with Mossad. They had done something that she will never forgive them for and wanted a fresh start. "At the end of April" she started "it will be decided that I will leave and the person below me will take my position."  
Tony looked at her with shock "Where are you going to go?"  
"Home" She said  
"You're already -"  
"Shut up and listen Tony" She interrupted "Yes this may be my birth place but not my home. My real home is with you Tony. In America"  
He made a spur of the moment decision and kissed her

 **PRESENT DAY**

The team had just wrapped up their case. A B&E gone wrong which ended up with a Marine and the burglar dead at the hands of his neighbour.  
Tony had gathered Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Bishop, Ducky, Palmer & Director Vance round. Of course the director already knew of his decision but still wanted to see him off.  
Abby, keen as ever, said "spit it out Tony, why are we here?"  
"Sorry Abs" Tony started "This is really hard to say. I've been at NCIS now for a number of years and before a cop."  
"Hurry up Tony" Gibbs interrupted.  
"Sorry boss. Well what I'm trying to say is after 20 years of putting my life on the line, I have decided to leave NCIS."  
Gasps went round the group. Everyone went to give Tony a hug and wish him well. Gibbs shook his hand and said "You've been a great agent DiNozzo" and the director just nodded his head.

The office was still quite busy so when elevator pinged no one took any notice but it was only when Abby shouted "ZIVA" that everyone turned to look at her. "Ziva Ziva Ziva, you're just in time. Tony said he was leaving and now you can come back" Abby said excitedly.  
"Abby unfortunately I cannot." Ziva said with no explanation. "You must be Bishop" They both shook hands "I hear you've been keeping Tony in check."  
The rest of the team went to hug her then Gibbs said "What are you doing here Ziva?"  
"I've come to collect my fiancée and take him home."  
Abby still standing next to her started jumping up and down "YES TIVA IS GETTING MARRIED"  
"Tiva?" Ziva whispered to Tony and he replied with "I'll explain later."

Once again the team passed round their congratulations. "You should all come to our place, we can have a meal and celebrate properly before we move."  
"Move where" McGee asked.  
"Back to Baltimore. My dad's given us some money to buy our own place there and we leave next week." Tony said with a smile on his face.  
No one had noticed that Ducky had gone, only when he reappered with a bottle of Whisky and some glasses. They all poured some into a glass and rose them. "To the future" Tony had said  
"To the future" they all said back.

* * *

That's the end! I hope you like it. There was some information I wasn't 100% sure on so I did make it up. Please review because it makes me happy! Much love and happy new year to you all x


End file.
